


Rogues and Thieves

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [47]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, crackfic, nott army anon asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Anonymous asked: The nott army forming a secret academy of rouges and thieves.Purely dumb.





	Rogues and Thieves

The secret academy is full, but not with rogues who are strangers. The Nott’s teach each other what they already know, sometimes switching between skill sets. 

One of them, in an attempt to distinguish herself from Nott Prime, forgot how to do magic and focused on strategy, becoming a Mastermind of battle. 

Some of them teach each other how to be legit assassins, killing creatures faster and easier then they normally would. Those are rare though, as it reminds them too much of their old clan. 

Sometimes they teach Nott Prime’s friends, when they visit. Calianna and Keg are most welcome to the idea, while the Notts are too busy listening to Shakasta speak to do much teaching. 

Eventually, they grow bored of the academy and teaching each other, with only occasional visits from friends, that they disband the school and leave. 

Them doing this, among every other thing they have done since appearing, causes Nott so much confusion and stress. She really doesn’t understand what the fuck is going on anymore. 


End file.
